


Girlfriend

by KatSnow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Akuma Attack, Cute, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Original Akuma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatSnow/pseuds/KatSnow
Summary: Adrien got himself in trouble. The solution? He needs to get a girlfriend.





	1. Adrien's brain works on its own

“Dad” Adrien said, uncomfortable. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes. Come in, Adrien”

Worried, the boy came into the room and shut the door. This couldn’t be good. His father never  _ wanted  _ to see him. Gabriel Agreste was sitting behind his desk, looking at the screen of his laptop and looking as stern as always. He ignored Adrien for some minutes, without looking at him even once.

“I’ve noticed” Mr. Agreste started at last. “That you are always wearing that ring”

Adrien started sweating immediately, covering the ring on his right hand with the left, and felt the panic taking over him. That was one question he never wanted to hear. Of all the things his father could have noticed -and he never noticed  _ anything  _ about Adrien- he had noticed the ring. Could his father have figured that that was no ordinary ring? No, no one knew. Yet, why would he be talking about his Miraculous?

“I’ve got you a gift” Gabriel’s words caught the boy by surprise. Mr. Agreste opened a drawer from the desk and took out a little box, which he handed to Adrien. Inside there was a small dark silver ring, quite simple but also quite smart.  That his dad had actually taken time to buy him something was simply stunning . After all those years of receiving pens as gifts, this was enough for Adrien’s jaw to drop.  

“Wow, thanks, dad! It’s amazing!” He smiled, timidly.

“Now you can get rid of that old ring of yours.”

Adrien’s smile slowly disappeared. 

“Wh-what?”

“That old ring. This one’s much better”

“But I like this ring” Adrien was starting to panic. All of his life he had always done what his father told, with the exception of going to school. But he always tried to obey him, because he knew the consequences of not doing so. Giving away his miraculous was unthinkable, but what would his father think if he started a fight over a ring?

“So you don’t want my gift?” Gabriel lifted an eyebrow.

“Of course I want it! Maybe I could wear both…”

“Just get rid of the old one. I don’t consider it proper for you, anyways. It is not very… fashionable for a model like you. It could affect your career”

“A ring could affect my career?” Adrien managed to said, forcing himself to sound calm, even if his head was racing to find a way out.

“ Appearances matter. They are everything, in fact, being who you are” He smiled. Unlike any other child, Adrien hated when his father smiled. It just seemed creepy.

“Er… well, actually, dad” he started babbling. His heart was beating fast, his brain overspeeding.  “I don’t really… hum… what I’m trying to say is that I… think I want to keep this ring, because… my friend gave it to me”

“I don’t think your friend would mind if you tell him that I gave you this one” Gabriel said, still with a grin, as if he had won some sort of battle.

_ Shit _ , Adrien thought.  _ Shit, shit, SHIT _ .

“Well, actually… I don’t want to replace it. It… it means a lot to me. You see, I know I told you friend, but actually… er… it was my  _ girlfriend  _ who gave it to me” Now he’d done it. Was that the best his brain could come up with?? 

His dad’s bows rose. 

“You have a  _ girlfriend _ ?” Adrien’s sweat turned cold. He’d saved his miraculous, alright. He had won the game, but he had also started a war. How on earth was he going to get out of this one?

“Er… yes, dad. I… I hadn’t told you because... I didn’t think you’d like it” he said, looking ashamed. Of course, if he had  _ actually  _ started to date anyone, he would’ve kept it a secret too. To keep his father from getting angry, to avoid punishment, to protect her. 

His father looked at him as if he was measuring him for a long time. It was as if he had x-rays.

“So” he finally said, too calmly to Adrien’s taste. “What’s her name?”

Adrien’s heart raced yet again, and he gave the first name he could think of.

“Marinette” he said in a rush.  _ WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT?? _ he thought. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You’ve met her, she won one of your contests, and her parents own that bakery...”

“Yes. Although I don’t really remember her” Mr. Agreste said softly. He said nothing for a minute or two, giving time to Adrien to wonder why in the name of his Kwami had he spat out Marinette’s name.  “Well, invite her for dinner”

“What?” Adrien heard the words his father had said, but they didn’t click on him.

“Dinner. I want to meet her. Today” 

The boy’s heart sank. Damn. What was he supposed to do now? Why had he dragged Marinette into this messy situation?

“Sure” his voice broke. “I… I’ll go get her, ok? I just… er… I’ll go to… I’ll be back in time for dinner”

“Good. I can’t wait”


	2. Blushing competition

Thankfully he managed to get permission to walk instead of being driven by Gorilla. The day was beautiful, warm and sunny, but he barely noticed. His head was imploding.

“That was swell, Adrien. Now you have a girlfriend…” Plagg hadn’t stopped mocking him since they left the house. He seemed to find the whole situation hysterical.

“Shut up, Plagg” Adrien groaned.

“...that doesn’t even know is your girlfriend. Well played”

“What was I supposed to do? Give you to him?”

Plagg kept talking and eating cheese as Adrien strode by Paris’ streets towards the bakery. He just hoped Marinette would agree to help him. He sighed when he arrived, as Plagg hid in his jacket.

“Good luck” whispered the Kwami before disappearing.

He entered, and for a small second he forgot about his problems and smiled. The smell of freshly-baked bread was everywhere, making him hungry. Adrien just loved that place. Then he saw Marinette’s parents, and he remembered. The boy got up his courage and walked towards them, still with a smile. He really liked Tom and Sabine; they and Marinette were his ideal of a happy family, the kind he’d always wished for.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Cheng” he started nervously, trying to look normal. “May I talk to your daughter?”

“Sure” The woman gave him a warm smile. She was carrying a tray of cookies that looked delicious. “She’s upstairs, you can go in”

“Thanks” He waved goodbye and walked through the door timidly.

“Marinette?”

The girl, who was bouncing up and down with her headphones on, froze and fell to the ground. Adrien couldn’t help laughing, and he offered her a hand.

“Adrien, hi!. It’s so...I mean… what are you doing here? Not that I don’t want you to be here! I do! I mean, I don’t, I just don’t mind… No!” she blushed and looked at the floor, taking her headphones off. “It’s good to see you”

“Good to see you too...” he hesitated. Gosh, this was going to be hard.  “Hum, actually, I’m here to ask you a favor”

“Sure!” She hurried. “I’ll help you with anything you need”

“Er… you might want to hear what I need to ask you first” he avoided her eyes, ashamed. Hopefully she wouldn’t hate him after this. He did not want to lose his friend. Finally, Adrien took a long breath and started to talk “The thing is, my dad doesn’t want me to wear this ring anymore” he said, holding his hand up so she could see the jewel.

Marinette opened her mouth a bit, puzzled.

“Why doesn’t he…?”

“Who knows?” he shrugged.”My father’s weird. The thing is, this ring… it has a special meaning to me, so I told my dad that it was a present from my girlfriend, so that he would let me keep it”

“Your...” Marinette’s eye flickered. She turned pale, and took her a moment to be able to talk. “...girl...friend?”

“Yes, the thing is…”

“You… have… a... _girlfriend_?”

“That’s the thing. I don’t” The girl sighed with relief, but he didn’t notice. “I just said that so he could let me wear it. Then I told my dad the first name that crossed my mind” It was him who blushed this time. “Yours”

Marinette took a minute to understand.

“Wait” her eyes widened. “You told him that I am your… _girlfriend_?”

Marinette’s face had never been redder, and Adrien couldn’t remember having blushed like this before. They were both so embarrassed, neither could look up.

“I’m so sorry, Marinette! Really, I shouldn’t have dragged you into this… and… well.. now he wants to meet you. Today. At dinner”

Marinette’s heart skipped a beat.

“As your… girlfriend?

“Girlfriend?” said a voice from the door. Marinette’s dad had just entered the room. He stopped, dropping a bag of sugar and looking shocked.  “Marinette, you’re his… girlfriend?”

“Dad!”

“Mr. Dupain, I...” He found no words. Adrien had never felt more guilty before in his life. He panicked again, waiting for the reprimand from her dad. Instead, the man laughed.

“Good!” Tom exclaimed “she’s had a crush on you for ages”

“DAD!” Both teenagers were as red as Ladybug’s suit  “That’s not true!”

“Well, I thought…”

“Can we talk about this later? I’m just going to have dinner at his place, ok?” Marinette said with determination, ending the conversation. Adrien looked at her, surprised. She had accepted! He could not believe it. He owed her, big time. Their eyes met, and she half-smiled.

“What’s going on here?” Sabine joined.

“Your daughter’s going on a date!” Tom said, excited. He seemed to be handling the fact that his daughter was dating just fine. Sabine appeared to be delighted too.

“We’d better leave now” Marinette whispered to Adrien, dragging him out.

“Have fun, sweetheart!” Her parents waved goodbye, looking excessively happy.

 

\---

 

Walking back to his house, the day suddenly seemed brighter to Adrien.

“Thanks” he smiled. They were walking side by side, slowly. Neither of them was in a hurry to get to their destination. “I didn’t think you were going to do it”

“I’m happy to help” she replied. She was beaming. Adrien always loved her optimism. Even in this crappy situation she was cheerful. He just hoped his father wouldn’t change that.


	3. Asparagus soup

AWKWARD.

“Talk to him!” whispered Tikki from her bag. Adrien didn’t notice, thankfully.

“Shh!” Tikki was right, of course, but Marinette just didn’t know what to say.

“This is it, Marinette! You’re his girlfriend!” The little Kwami was looking so pleased.

“No, I’m not” Marinette said softly. Her face felt hot. “We’re just pretending”

“Well, your parents think you are. How are you going to handle this?”

That was an excellent question. What was she going to tell them when they eventually “broke up”? 

“I don’t know yet”

“Will you have to kiss him?” 

“TIKKI!”

“What did you say?” Adrien looked at her, with a curious look in his eyes. 

“No, nothing!” She tried to smile, ending with a weird expression which made Adrien chuckle. 

“We’re here” he finally said after a while. Of course, Marinette knew the house, she had even been inside, but she couldn’t help being impressed. It was a  _ mansion _ . It was  _ Adrien’s _ mansion. “I’m so sorry, really” he looked uncomfortable once more, positively mortified.  “I have to tell you, my father’s somewhat… strict. And old-fashioned. I really hate to put you in this situation. He will judge you, you know.  I’m sorry to do this to you, Marinette”

“It’s fine. I’ll try to behave” She unsuccessfully tried to give a reassuring smile to Adrien, only she actually managed to make him feel worse, since he could see she was starting to feel scared. Adrien put his hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry. Just be yourself. I’m sure he’ll love you”

Shaking, Marinette followed him inside.

 

\---

 

As usual, his father was already waiting for them at the top of the stairs. 

_ Oh, fuck _ . Marinette had never been more intimidated in her life.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng” the man sounded politely. “It’s a pleasure to meet you” he said offering his hand.

“It’s… nice to… meet you too” She approached him and shook his hand. She seemed to be about to have a nervous breakdown.

“So how long have you two been dating?”  _ And so the inquisition begins _ thought the girl. She answered quickly. Unfortunately, Adrien tried to answer at the exact same time.

“A day!”

“Two weeks!”

They looked at each other.  _ Fuck! _

“What we mean” explained Adrien “Is that it’s been two weeks, but it seems like a day”

Marinette almost raised an eyebrow.  _ Nice one, smarty-pants. _

“Of course. I remember what it was being young and in love” Adrien made an imperceptible  sound with his mouth. He couldn’t imagine his father being neither young nor in love. What he had for his mother was more of an obsession. “Come, let’s go to the dining room. I hope you like asparagus” 

“Hum… Yes, I do” 

_ I think _ she mouthed to Adrien when Mr. Agreste turned his back on them.

 

\---

 

They sat at the huge table, Adrien and Marinette sitting together with his father in front of them. They all remained terribly silent, except for the few questions that Mr. Agreste popped to them now and then and that always managed to make Marinette jump. She tried her best to sound sophisticated and graceful, managing to do the exact opposite. It didn’t help that with every question she dropped her spoon, spilling soup everywhere. Why was she so clumsy? 

The fashion designer kept staring at her. She tried not to look up. His gaze was enough to drive anyone crazy. 

“Those earrings are very interesting. May I see them?”

Marinette spit her soup.

“NO!”

Both men looked at her, surprised.  _ Shit, no. What do I say now??. _ When she finally spoke the words came out too fast.

“I mean, I never take them off. My… my grandmother gave them to me”

“I see” Marinette could almost swear that Mr. Agreste had x-ray vision. “I can see that you  _ love  _ meaningful jewelry. Interesting”

She put a loose strand of hair over her ear, and began hyperventilating. She was still thinking of what to say to calm things down, when Mr. Agreste stood up suddenly.

“My cell phone’s ringing. If you excuse me, I must attend this call”

He left, and Marinette felt the tears about to roll down.

“Hey” Adrien said softly. “You’re doing great”

She sobbed, but managed to stop them.

“Are you ok?”

“It’s just” she said with her voice broken “that I really don’t like asparagus”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I choose asparagus because I have never tried them in my life.  
> Do you know any fancy vegetables?  
> *i'msorryaboutthevegetabletalk*
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)


	4. Alya misses a scoop

Alya entered the bakery, putting her phone on her bag. Marianette hadn’t picked up her calls, and she _hated_ being ignored.

“Hi Mrs. Cheng, Mr. Dupain. Is Marinette in?”

“No” said Mrs. Cheng with a grin “She’s out with her boyfriend”

Alya misstepped and almost fell.

“She’s out with her WHAT?”

“Her boyfriend” Marinette’s parents were both radiant. “He came to invite her to his place for dinner”

“But... ” Alya couldn’t believe it. Marinette had a boyfriend and she hadn’t told _her_? Oh, that girl was in so much trouble. “Who?”

“That lovely boy, the model. Adrien”

_HOLY SHIT._

“MARINETTE IS DATING ADRIEN??” Could it be? Could her friend have made her dream come true? And she didn’t tell _her_??  “Are you sure? I mean, that they are dating? wasn’t it just, I don’t know, something like a friendly whatever?”

“No” said Tom, dancing on his way to the kitchen. “I clearly heard the word girlfriend”

_OMG_ Alya was beyond impressed. _Good job, Mari!_ Of course, she would make Marinette pay for not telling her, but right now she couldn’t stay angry with her. She DEFINITELY needed the scoop.

“Well, I guess I’ll try again later. Goodbye, Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng”

Alya hurried out, took out her phone and began texting like crazy. _Oh, boy, is she in trouble_ she laughed _._ Never mind being ignored. Marinette had a _lot_ to explain.

  


\---

  


Still texting, Alya didn’t see Chloe until it was too late. She bumped right into her.

_Ugh! Just what I needed._

“You almost made me drop my phone, you stupid little peasant!” The Major’s daughter was as charming as always. Both girls gave each other a killer look.

“Sorry. It’s not like I wanted to bump into you, you know” _Really_ , Alya thought, _someone should really put Chloe in her place_ . Then it came down to her. _So maybe this_ is _just what I needed_.

“And you almost ruin my hair! Just go away!. You’re wasting my time.”  Chloe waved her hand, as if she was dispatching Alya.

Alya let that pass and grinned instead. Oh, this brat was in for a surprise.

“Where are you going, Chloe?” she asked sounding as innocent as possible, and somehow knew the answer before the girl replied.

“I’m going to visit my Adriekkins. I have a new CD that he’s just going to love”

“You might not want to go right now, Chloe” Alya gave her a wicked smile. “He’s with his girlfriend”

Chloe stopped functioning for a whole minute. Then she exploded.

“With his WHAT?”

“Didn’t you know? Marinette and Adrien started dating. She went today to have dinner with his dad” Oh, boy, pissing off Chloe felt so damn good!

Chloe’s face turned green, then red.

“Liar!”

“Ask Marinette’s parents if you don’t believe me. Better yet, go over to Adrien’s. See for yourself”

Chloe opened her mouth to reply but stormed out instead, looking furious. Alya laughed. _Seriously, can this day get any better?_


	5. Excuse me, there's an akuma in my soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter also known as "Fuck, why?"

The window opened, letting light into the room full of butterflies. The man watched the blonde girl in the middle of a tantrum, yelling at everyone that came her way.

“You again. How funny” said Hawk Moth. “Apparently you don’t run out of negative feelings. But I know what jealousy feels like, and I just love how powerful it makes you”

The Akuma flew to his scepter, turning purple and black as soon as it touched it.

“Fly away, little Akuma” he said with a playful tone. “and evilize her”

Oh, this would be fun indeed.

 

\---

 

Chloe finally sat on a bench, infuriated. She threw the CD to the trash, and began yelling at nobody.

“Who does she think she is, stealing Adrien from me! And he! how can he choose her? she’s horrible! No sense of style! What could he see in her? I’m prettier! way prettier! He should be at _my_ feet!”

She took out her mirror and lipstick. She carefully put it on, and took a long time to see the results.

“He should choose me instead! I’m way better than Marinette. This is so unfair!”

Suddenly a purplish butterfly stood in her lipstick and someone whispered in her ear.

“Heartbreaker” said the voice “I am Hawk Moth. You clearly are the fairest of them all, and I can give you the power to demonstrate it! Every man you want will fall at your feet. All you have to do in exchange is bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculouses. Can I count on you?”

Chole’s body was surrounded by purple glow. A moment later, Heartbreaker smiled wickedly.

“Of course you can”

 

\---

 

Both teens had already begun their second dish when Mr. Agreste returned and sat down. He had a weird grin on his face.

“Sorry about that. Where were we?”

“Sir?” Nathalie walked inside. Her voice had a hint of alarm, but her face showed no emotion, as usual. “It appears that a new villain is in town”

She showed her iPad to them, and Adrien felt his world crumble. Again.

The villain on the screen was a girl wearing a very flattering black dress, and a mask embroidered with pearls. Her hair was golden, tied up in a ponytail. And, of course, she was attacking every man she put her eyes on. _This has to be a fucking joke._ Could Adrien’s day get any more complicated? _Why now?_

“I thought you’d like to know, Mr. Agreste” the woman finished “since she appears to be going after all the men in Paris”

“Thank you, Nathalie. We’ll take precautions.” He waved, and the assistant left calmly.

“Er...May I be excused?”

“May I use your restroom?”

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, surprised to have talked at the same time again.

“Use the one downstairs” the boy said “and I’ll go to the one in my bedroom”

“Thank you” she replied shyly and ran out.

His father was staring at him now. Adrien waited, fearing any comments from Mr. Agreste, but the man said nothing. He just stared creepily, as always.

“I’ll… huh… be right back” Adrien ran out of the dining room, praying his father wouldn’t give him or Marinette -especially Marinette- a hard time about their so far failed dinner.

 

\---

 

Marinette shut the door behind her and Tikki came out of her bag.

“Well that was close!” said the Kwami. “but you can’t pretend to be in the bathroom forever!”

“I’ve got no other choice, Tikki” She locked the door, sighing. “Mr. Agreste was surely not impressed by me, huh? This is a nightmare”

“You were doing just fine, Marinette! You should have more confidence in yourself” The kwami hugged the girls’ face, comforting her.

“Thanks. Hopefully I can make things better when I come back” She opened the window. “But now it’s time. Tikki, Spots On!”

 

\---

 

_Fuck, why?_ Adrien slammed his bathroom’s door.

“You know, you do honor the bad luck superstition of the black cat” Plagg laughed.

“Shut up. Plagg, Claws Out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the idea is that since akumas are generated from negative emotions, one same person can become different villains depending on the different emotions that cause them. That's why Chloe can be Antibug and Heartbreaker. Does that make any sense?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this!! :)


	6. Puppies

“Ugh, how romantic!” A young couple was running as fast as they could, but Heartbreaker gained on them anyways “Holding hands to the end, huh? Well, I’m sorry, girl. I think your boyfriend doesn’t love you anymore”

She pointed her lipstick towards the guy and a red ray struck him in the back. He stopped running at the moment, and for a while he remained motionless.

“Frederick, come on!” The girl said, pulling his hand. Then he turned around and walked to where Heartbreaker was, watching her as if she was the most precious jewel in the world.

“I think he prefers me” Heartbreaker mocked.

“Frederick, no!” The girl called to Frederick, but he looked at her as if she was something that you found at the bottom of your fridge after decades of resting there.

“Good boy” She said. “This is how it should be! Men following me like dogs, because they know I’m their master! Now what’s that?” She pointed at a little box the woman was carrying “Is that a present? Freddie, I want that. Be a good boy and give it to me”

Much to the girl’s dismay, Frederick took the box out of her hands and gave it to Heartbreaker.

“I don’t think today’s your birthday” A voice said from behind. Heartbreaker turned around and found the owner of the voice on top of a car. “So no presents for you”

Ladybug used her yoyo to take the box.

“Jealous, Ladybug?”

“Of what? turning men into idiots?”

“They already were” the villain laughed. “But please, be my guest, Ladybug! You can also have your share of men!”

A hoard of zombie-like-men came running from behind a corner towards Ladybug, who quickly used the yoyo to climb a building.

“Gosh, how annoying” She frowned.

“Well, you must be used to men following around, right?” Chat Noir landed next to her “You have plenty of admirers”

“Of course, I’m a superstar” Ladybug half-smiled. Chat’s timing with the jokes was always off, but at some point she’d grown fond of them. Now she actually looked forward to hearing his bad puns.  “Ok, we need to decide what to do before those men get us. It shouldn’t be that difficult to deal against her, but we need to act fast. I’m sure the akuma is in the lipstick, we just need to take it off her hand”

“Any ideas?”

“Some, but the problem is that if you get too close to her, she’ll put her spell on you. if she orders you to attack me… well, I haven’t got a chance against the two of you”

“Oh, come on, you’re the strongest girl ever! You can deal with anything that stands in front of you!”

This time she smiled widely.  She knew that he really believed it and that made her feel… was _loved_ the right word?

“Maybe. But still, I need you”

“Awww, you em _paw_ rrass me” He laughed and winked at her.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. How could Chat Noir be so charming and so annoying at the same time?

“Focus. Here they come”

They climbed down, just as the men reached the rooftop. When they noticed the superheroes were gone they turned and started to run downstairs.

“They’re like dogs with the speed to tortoises, but there are too many. Ok, so we need to get closer and snatch her lipstick. Hm… How about I entertain her, and you go from the back?”

“On it, my Lady” He disappeared in the blink of an eye.

“Ok, here we go”

Heartbreaker was walking slowly, surrounded by at least ten men.

“Enjoying your puppies’ attention?

“Well yes.”  She faced Ladybug “That’s the right word, puppies, loyal and dumb. You know, they won’t ever betray me, or change me, or become boyfriends of someone else. They are completely mine”

“But that’s not love. They will never really care about you. All you’ll get is blindly obedience. Is that what you really want?”

“Are you kidding? That’s what I’ve always wanted! I don’t want anyone to love me, they just have to adore me”

_Chloe_ thought Ladybug _As deep as usual_

“And now, there is a particular boy I want in my collection.” _Adrien!_ Ladybug’s heart skipped a beat. “So sorry, little kitten, you’ll have to do without me”

And saying that she quickly turned around and aimed her ray at Chat Noir, who was just a step away from her, his hand stretched trying to reach the lipstick. He jumped just in time.

“Don’t think you’ll get away from me, kitty. Now, if you excuse me, I have someone to meet. Boys!”

She left, but when Ladybug and Chat Noir tried to follow her the puppets blocked them. They were not good fighters, however the amount was so ridiculous that it felt like they were never going to stop. Still, they only took a few minutes to defeat them all. One after the other, the men fell all around them, and at the end the street was full of unconscious boys. Ladybug fell to the ground too, exhausted.

“Well, that was fun” she said, breathing heavily.

“All men at your feet, my Lady, as usual” He teased, his eyes sparking.

“We need to stop her now” She ignored his comment, as always. “But that was too close, Chat. We can’t risk you being under her orders, so you need to stay away”

“And let you do all the work? I don’t think so, my Lady” He rose up with grace, and offered a hand to Ladybug.

“No, not all the work. Just don’t go near her, ok? This time, you distract from a safe distance, and I’ll get the ray”

“Fair enough” Chat Noir smiled once more. “So how are we going to find her?”

“I think I have a pretty good idea of where she’s going. Come on, kitty”


	7. I put a spell on you

They found her still walking slowly, oozing confidence. Ladybug hid, and Chat Noir prepared himself to do what he did best.

Annoy people.

“Hey, miss baddie! Did you dress for the _cat_ walk?”

“You just couldn’t stay away, could you? You surely find me irresistible” Heartbreaker laughed flirty. She stepped towards Chat, who cautiously kept his space. Behind her, Ladybug recited in her head what her next moves would be.

“I mean, your clothes are nice, I think, but seriously? heels? who can dream of winning wearing heels like those? Trust me, I know they’re death”

“Oh, I could beat you in them, with my eyes closed. Wanna bet?” Heartbreaker gave Chat a naughty look.

“You’re on. I bet you can’t even touch me, and trust me, many girls have tried” He winked.

Heartbreaker went for him and Ladybug closed up. _Almost!_ She prepared to throw her yoyo. Suddenly the villain turned away from Chat and continued walking towards the Agreste mansion. Ladybug managed to hide behind a car just in time.

“Wait, where are you going??” Chat panicked. _Shit, no!_

“You’re not worth it, Kitty. See ya!” she waved her hand.

“Not worth it?” _Great, I screwed up my only job. Come on, think, think!_ “You know what” he said “Yes, you _are_ pretty. Beautiful. Powerful too.”

“Tell me something new, kitty”

“But I bet that even like this Adrien Agreste wouldn’t care about you at all. He’d just ignore you, like always”

Heartbreaker stopped walking abruptly. Grounding her teeth and clenching her hands into fists she turned around. Everything in her screamed ‘psycho alert!’.

“I bet” Chat Noir continued “He wouldn’t even look at you if you were the only woman on earth”

“That’s it, kitty! You’re dead!”. She pounced on him fiercely. She forgot about the ray and just tried to hurt him. _Shit shit shit now I’ve done it!_ He had never expected her to get this mad. He rejected all of the attacks with his baton, but just barely.

“Chat!” Ladybug ran towards them as fast as she could and got into the fight, protecting her partner. “He’s right you know. Adrien wouldn’t like you, even if you were the prettiest girl in the world”

Heartbreaker kicked her on the chest and she fell to the ground hard. She prepared herself for further attacks, but Heartbreaker only stood there, panting. Chat ran towards the superheroine and tried to help her up.

“Adrien will follow me just like everyone else” the villain spat. “Like a dog. Or a cat”

She then aimed her ray towards Chat and shot.

“Chat, NO!” screeched Ladybug. Chat was the one who fell to the ground this time.

“Chat, I order you to fight Ladybug! Take her Miraculous!” Heartbreaker smirked “Now, if you excuse me, I’ll get going. In a few moments Adrien will be mine. And then, that petty girl Marinette will find out what happens to the people that messes with me!”

She left. Ladybug let her. She turned to Chat, who had got on his knees and elbows. His eyes were wide open and he began to have spasms. Ladybug grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look up.

“Chat!” _No no no no! this can’t be happening!_ “You can fight this! You don’t have to do what she ordered you!” He didn’t seem to listen. Ladybug’s heart felt like someone was making mashed potatoes out of it. He was suffering. And when that ended… she’d have to fight him. Again.

_Please, no!_

“Chat, listen to me, please! It’s me, Ladybug, you partner, your… _friend_ ” Tears started forming in her eyes “I’m your friend. Please, fight this! I know you can do it! You’re strong, stronger than you think!”

The spasms became trembling and cold sweat slid down his face. He shrieked in pain. It was one of the worst sounds Ladybug had heard on her life. Then all of it stopped. Chat began to fall, but she caught him. He closed his eyes and his breathing turned almost normal again.

“Chat?” _Please, be ok!_

He opened one eye.

“Hello, my...Lady” His voice was thin and he clearly was still in pain.

“Are you ok?”

“ _Purr_ fect, my Lady” He unsuccessfully tried to grin. The effect was now wearing, so he was able to stand up with her help. “Were you _feline_ worried about me?” he managed to smirk.

“You stupid cat” she hugged him. He froze for a second, then closed his arms around her.

“It’s alright. I’m fine, really” he tapped her head ever so slightly.

“Don’t ever do that to me again” She finally let go. He could have sworn her eyes were a little teary.

“I’ll try” he assured. “But now we’ve got to go, my lady. That villain is now pissed off, and has a target in mind”

“Are you sure you’re ok? You can stay, I...”

“And miss all the fun? I don’t think so, my Lady”

“Then by all means” she smiled “what are we waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already watched the 3 chapters of the new season (later when they release them officialy in my country (heaven knows when) I'll rewatch them :P ) and I can't.  
> I just can't.  
> They made me so happy. <3 <3  
> Thank you so much for reading!!


	8. Cat and mouse

Heartbreaker was just getting to the corner of Adrien’s house when the two heroes reached her. Before Ladybug could think of anything, Chat ran right past her and landed between the villain and the mansion, blocking her way.

_Stupid cat!_ _What are you doing??_

“What… HOW?” Heartbreaker stopped, genuinely surprised.

“You’re getting a bit too _claws_ to the house, aren’t you?” As usual, Chat was smirking, but this time Ladybug detected something different in his eyes.

He was not playing. Right in that moment, Chat was dangerous.

“How the fuck?? Why aren’t you…?” A second later the villain recovered and jumped towards Chat Noir.  He dodged every single one of the punches, every ray, in a way Ladybug didn’t know he could. Chat was winning this game easily,  and Heartbreaker was distracted, which was exactly what she needed. It was now or never.

“Lucky charm!” Ladybug called, and from his yoyo an object dropped. She caught it and raised an eyebrow. “Bubblegum?” _This has to be a fucking joke AM I EVER GOING TO GET SOMETHING NORMAL?_  But the heroine looked around and spotted the things she would need right away. She couldn’t help but beam a little. “Chat was right, with those heels she better watch her step” She threw the gum into her mouth and started chewing.

Chat was still fighting. He was fierce, and his opponent noticed the difference. For the first time, Heartbreaker was scared. Ladybug smiled. It was time.

“Chat, the floor!” she yelled.

She had never seen Chat move like that. In just a second he shouted “ Cataclism! ”, touched the floor near Heartbreaker’s feet, and got out of the way with the help of his baton. The ground crumbled and the akumatized girl lost her balance. As she fell, Ladybug hurled her chewed gum towards her. It landed on the floor, right where the villain was about to place her hand to avoid hitting her face.

“Yuck!” Heartbreaker grimaced. She tried to remove her hand, but it was stuck to the gum. She was defenseless now.  Ladybug hit the lipstick with the yoyo, making it fly in Chat Noir’s direction.

“I think this shade would be lovely on you, my Lady” he said throwing it to Ladybug.

“You really should stop giving me presents, Chat. You have a horrible taste” She dropped it and stepped on it. The dark butterfly came from inside.

She purified it and made everything go back to normal in no time. A confused Chloe appeared in Heartbreaker’s place.

“Pound it!” Ladybug smiled with relief. The fistbump was always the best part of her typical Akuma day.

“What the heck happened? where am… Oh!” Chloe stared at the house and her eyes started to water a bit.  Right then Ladybug could have sworn that the girl had feelings. She kneeled next to her.

“Are you OK?”

“I’m fine, I’m just… How could that girl…” She quickly wiped her tears and stood up. "Nevermind. I’m not lowering myself to her level. I’ll just ask Adriekkins at school. I have an appointment to get my nails done anyway”

They both watched her go, and then turned to each other.

“Well that was… weird” started Ladybug.

“She really cares for him. She just needs to learn to care for other people too” Behind his smile, Ladybug could see that he was still a bit somber. The usual jokester was just not there.

“Hey” she elbowed him “You know, you could sue her for copyright. We know who the real heartbreaker is here” She hit his bell softly.

Chat burst into laughter.

“I just can’t avoid it. Everyone falls for me”

“Well, you’re just so _cat_ tivating”

He blushed. _Did she just…? Did she attempt to make a cat pun?_

“I guess I’ll see you around, Chat”

Chat Noir kissed her hand and winked “Yeah, that’s a _paw_ ssibility”

They both went their separate ways and Ladybug couldn’t stop wondering why her face felt so hot.


	9. Fake?

Marinette rushed out of the bathroom and ran to the dining room at the same time as Adrien dashed down the stairs. Behind them Gabriel Agreste walked calmly from the studio.

“I got stuck in the bathroom!”

“I dropped something on me and had to take a shower!”

The teens looked at each other, both their mouths slightly open. Gabriel squinted at them.

Adrien laughed a bit. “Good. I thought I had missed the entire dinner! Should we…?”

“I’m sorry” Mr. Agreste cut him off “I just got a call. I have some business to attend to. But please, you two can dine without me”

_Oh fuck no_. She had screwed it up, hadn’t she? Adrien’s dad had found her to be an odd, awkward, clumsy person whom his son should not be associated with.

Right before he left Gabriel turned around.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, it was a pleasure to meet you. My son is lucky to have you as his girlfriend”

_Wait what?_ She tried to speak, but the man was gone before she could utter anything _._ Or move at all.  Adrien, on the other hand, was radiant, with an ear-to-ear smile.

“I can’t believe your dad likes me” she finally sighed.

“Why wouldn’t he? You’re amazing! Anyone who meets you would agree”

_Well, tell that to Chloe_.

“Shall we?” He opened the door for her. She went in, knowing that the rest of the meal would be a thousand times better.

Maybe she would even learn to like asparagus soup.

 

\---

 

Somewhere in the evening she had stopped stuttering.

They went on talking for the rest of the evening. It was the first time Adrien really talked to Marinette like that, for that long. It was just so easy, there was… something right about it.  ( _who knew Marinette and I had so much in common?!_ )

When they finished Adrien miraculously got permission to walk her home without Gorilla. It was now very dark, and Marinette looked beautiful under the stars and the city’s night lights…

_Wait, what?_

What the hell was he just thinking?

“We’re here” Marinette cut his thoughts off. They stopped in front of her door.

“So” Adrien turned very uncomfortable. The boy looked down, with a shade of pink on his face. He swallowed and took courage. “Marinette… I know I shouldn’t have asked you to do this…”

“It was my pleasure, really!” she said far too quickly.

“...I mean, I didn’t even ask you if you already have a boyfriend, or if this situation may… complicate things for you…well, of course it complicates things for you… what say… what saying… I try... what I’m trying...” _Why the heck am I stammering??_

“I don’t have a boyfriend, Adrien” she said softly. “I don’t think that’s going to happen any time soon”

There was silence for a moment. Finally he looked up straight into her eyes.

“I know it’s insane.. but if you don’t have any inconveniences, can we… put on the act a little longer?”

Marinette blinked. _What?_

“It’s just… “ he continued “...both our parents think we just started dating. It would seem suspicious if we stopped on the same day. So maybe, we can pretend a little, and then, in a while, break up” he made quotation marks in the air. The girl was about to explode of happiness, yet she managed to hide it (she was a bit experienced in hiding things by now, and Adrien could be a bit oblivious).

“Sure” she managed to say as calmly as possible “It will be fun. We can hang out, maybe do homework together…”

Adrien chuckled. “Well _that’s_ romantic”

“Well, that’s what being in a relationship means, it’s not just dating and fun” She winked. Was Adrien blushing? “Why, I thought you knew a bit more about the world of dating, Adrien Agreste. I’m going to have to teach you a lot”

Was she... teasing?. She had _never_ teased him. It made a big smile appear on Adrien’s face.

“I’ll be happy to be your pupil, my Lady” He bowed. It was Marinette’s cheeks the ones that went pink this time. “it’s set I guess. You’re my fake-girlfriend now”

“I guess I am” She was beaming.

“Well, then, I think I need to be on my way. See you tomorrow, fake-girlfriend”

“See you tomorrow, fake-boyfriend”

He waited for her to go in, then stared at the door for a while.

Maybe he was a bad person. Because he should have felt ashamed, or sorry for imposing his problems on Marinette even more.

Instead he just felt happy.

So, so very happy.

 

\---

 

Adrien started to walk home. He couldn’t shake the smile away.

“Nice going, kid” The Kwami flew to his shoulder. Adrien sighed. Plagg was not going to let this opportunity to make fun of him pass by, he was sure of that. “You two make a very good pair. I’m sure she’ll fall for you definitely when you go on your dates” He attempted to quote on air, even though he didn’t have any fingers.

“She’s just a friend…”

“ _Girl_ friend” corrected Plagg. “She’s your girlfriend, so it’s perfectly fine for you to show affection…”

“Shut up Plagg” He snapped, but couldn’t stop thinking about going on dates.

“But maybe” the Kwami continued “you were right from the beginning and Ladybug is your real true love. I think it was somewhat confirmed today…”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you did break out of Heartbreaker’s spell after she begged you to”

Adrien stopped walking. He stared at the floor with a strange look on his face. Then he looked at Plagg.

“Actually… I never heard what Ladybug was saying”

“What? Then how…?”

“I think…” he hesitated “Well, the last thing I heard was Heartbreaker saying she’d go after… Marinette, so… I couldn’t… I just…well, at the moment the only thing I could think of was... _not her_. Not her, not on my account. I think I fought the spell because I knew Marinette was in danger because of me, and I couldn’t…”

"Wait" Plagg's eyes widened “Kid, you like her, don’t you?”

Plagg seemed genuinely surprised. But not as surprised as Adrien himself, who caught himself thinking that maybe this whole girlfriend thing was not going to be so bad.

Not bad at all.

With a huge grin on his face, Adrien walked the rest of the way home, dreaming about how his first date ever would be.


	10. Marinette and Adrien are "officially" an "item"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I'm so sorry this is taking so long! But now I've got a full time job and it's terrible! (I mean, the job is OK, but I have some really crazy schedules. And I work six days a week. No vacations.)  
> But I'll try to update soon!
> 
> So, have you seen all episodes from season 2? It's amazing!!!! <3 <3 Glaciator and Gorizilla are now my favorites <3

Was it just a dream? was it real? It felt real.

Adrien couldn’t stop smiling while he took a shower, nor when he had breakfast. He kept on smiling when Nathalie recited his schedule for the day. He didn’t pay attention to a single word, so she desisted. Nathalie couldn’t help but smile herself at the sight of a happy Adrien, a sight so rare she didn’t mind risking her boss’ wrath by letting the boy be.

He left home earlier than usual. Gorilla kept giving him glances through the car mirror, and he could have sworn the boy never lost his smile, not for one second. Also, was he singing?

He was the first one at school. He stood by the side of the stairs and waited, looking constantly towards the bakery. The students started to arrive, so he hid himself a bit in the shadows.

Finally he noticed how the door opened and Marinette ran out, almost tripping and dropping her bags. She hurried towards the school without noticing Adrien. Amused, he extended his arm to stop her, only she was going so fast she almost knocked him down. He held her waist and reached for her hand to stop her from falling. They spun, which brought them closer to one another. 

They stayed shocked way too long.

“OhmygodnoI’msorry!” Marinette panicked “I… I just… I see you… I expected you.. I wasn’t.... you see me… agh I WASN’T EXPECTING TO SEE YOU”  _ WHY THE FUCK AM I STUTTERING AGAIN?? _

“Relax” He chuckled “I just wanted to see you”

Marinette fought against the necessity to check her heart was still on its place.

“I mean…” he brushed the back of his head with a hand, that gesture of his that Marinette always found irresistible. “...before school started. I guess we’re acting there too, right? Chloe knows”

“Alya does too. I checked my phone when I got home and I had over a hundred messages, all from Alya, asking about this”

“Well… do you want to? There’s no problem if…”

“I do!” she said a bit too loud, making Adrien’s eyes open widely. “I mean, it’s fine”

He smiled. 

“Thank you, Marinette. I don’t deserve a friend like you. So… shall we?” He held out his hand. Marinette hesitated for a second (Adrien fucking Agreste was asking to hold her hand?!), but when their eyes met she felt reassured.

She stretched her hand, and he took it gently, wrapping her fingers with his. Her breath was gone, her cheeks burning. They walked out of the shadows towards the entrance, where everyone else stopped to stare at them. How could Adrien be so cool about it? She felt their gaze and immediately had to look to the floor. 

Had she looked up she would have noticed how Adrien never took his eyes off her.

 

\---

 

As soon as Alya got to school she searched for Nino. She caught him just outside of the classroom.

“Nino, what do you know?”

“Well good morning to you too, sweetie”

“Come on, this is serious! what do you know?!” She grabbed him by his T-shirt. 

“Dude, what are you talking about?” He blinked, perplexed.

“Adrien and Marinette!” Her eyes open like crazy. Nino couldn’t help but feel a bit scared. His girlfriend could be seriously menacing sometimes.

“What about them?” 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT ABOUT THEM” She shook him. “Surely Adrien told you something!”

“Chill, Alya, you’re freaking me out. I swear, I have no idea…”

But Alya was no longer listening. She froze, looking to the school’s entrance. Then she started fangirling, jumping and hugging Nino.

“YES YES YES!”

Nino turned around to see what had made Alya go wild. Everything was instantly explained.

Marinette and Adrien were walking in. Together. Holding hands. Marinette was blushing intensely, and Adrien was looking at her in such a sweet way!

“Dude!” Nino’s jaw dropped. Alya looked like a child looking at her Christmas presents. As the new couple reached the stairs, she ran into the classroom.

“Guys!” she yelled “You really need to check this out!” 

 

\---

 

When they reached the top of the stairs they found Nino totally shocked. 

“Hey Nino!” Adrien greeted him as usual.

“Dude!” Nino managed to say,  looking surprised, confused, offended and happy at the same time. “When did this happen?” 

“What?” He didn’t get it at first, but then he noticed Nino staring at their holding hands. “Eh… yesterday?” he shrugged. 

“When were you going to tell me, bro?” 

“Sorry, I just…” he looked at Marinette.

“It’s cool bro, no sweat. I get it, you wanted some time with the lady” Nino winked. “Congrats” 

“Thanks, Nino” Marinette spoke at last.

“But you should never keep things from me from now on! And you have to share him, Marinette!”

She laughed. “I promise I won’t keep him to myself”

They continued their way into the classroom, but had to stop at the door. Everyone was looking at them, then at their hands. There was a collective breath holding. 

Then Rose shrieked “You’re dating!”

And the class exploded. 

“PAY ME, KIM!” Alix shouted with a grin on her face. Kim groaned and handed her a bill. The rest of the class surrounded the “couple”, asking things and wishing them well. All but Chloe and Sabrina. Even Nathaniel muttered a shy “Congratulations, Marinette”.

Then it was over when Miss Bustier walked into the room. 

“Go to your seats, ple…” she started, then she noticed the two holding hands. “Oh, YAY!” she said, then quickly covered her mouth. “Sorry, I mean...  go to your seats, please.”

Adrien couldn’t help but feeling a bit down now that he had to let go of Marinette’s hand. It was such a warm feeling… He sat down and tried unsuccessfully to pay attention to the class. His mind was too busy planning all the fun things he could do with his friend. Then at some point a piece of paper landed on his desk.

 

_ “Do you want to have dinner at my house today? My parents are kinda dying to interrogate you (sorry!! ^_^)” _

 

With a smile and a warm sensation in his chest, he turned around and mouthed “yes”. Marinette smiled back. How cute she looked when she smiled!

 

\---

 

Nooroo was sitting in the darkness, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich slowly. When the door opened the little kwami jumped. As usual, the sight of his master left him terrified and he almost choked.

“Goo-good morning, master” he said, shyly. “Is it time?”

Gabriel Agreste ignored him for a while, being as cryptic as always. Then he looked at Nooroo, who shrugged at the sight of the man’s cold eyes. 

“Not quite. I’m just not one hundred percent sure, Nooroo. Until then… it’s better not to risk it”

“So how are you going to find out for sure?”

Gabriel’s creepy smile appeared on his face.

“You know, you catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar”

“Master?” The kwami said, his voice trembling.

“Let’s just say they won’t see what’s coming, Nooroo”

He left the lair, living the poor Kwami more scared and alone than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Miss Bustier toally ships Adrinette. ;)


End file.
